Welcome to Ikebukuro!
by Ritt-chan
Summary: When a girl drags her best friend halfway around the world for a visit to the infamous Ikebukuro, they have several close calls with the city's two most famous misfits. But if these girls are so scared of getting hit in the crossfire, why are they always around when a certain pair starts brawling? Shizuo x OC/ Slight Izaya x OC
1. Welcome!

**_I don't own Durarara. Everything that isn't mine, belongs to their rightful owners. Enjoy! ^^_**

* * *

_Izaya's POV_

I was a little bored because I didn't have much to do today. So I decided to take a stroll through Ikebukuro and get a better look at some of my humans. Just as the thought of humans crossed my mind I walked past two girls -one of which who was obviously new to Ikebukuro- hurrying into an apartment building. I know one of them is new because I've never seen her before. The new girl's bright green eyes were hard to miss._  
Maybe she's from America or something. _I thought. I wondered what it was like there. I've never really been outside of Japan. _Oh well. If either of them wants to survive here, they'll need to toughen up significantly. I wonder how they would do so..._

But just as my thoughts started to drift I caught sight of my favorite blonde.  
"IIIIIIIZAAAAAAYAAAAAA!" He screeched, charging at me with a stop sign in his hand. The second he took a swing at me I dodged it of course. And without hesitation I pulled out my trusty switch blade.  
"What a pleasant surprise, Shizu-chan," I say in my usual calm tone, as if I wasn't talking to a crazy bartender who was currently trying to murder me.  
"Shut up! I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro!" He said, taking another swing at me, just barely missing my arm this time.

"Come on now. Is that anyway to treat someone who just wants to chat with you?" I asked, adding a cute "Shizu-chaaan~" on the end of my question.  
"Don't you fucking call me that shit!" He screamed, this time ditching his "weapon" and lunging straight for my neck. Bad move. Althought I did care somewhat for Shizu-chan, I had absolutely no problems with hurting him. I sliced the very hands that intended to wrap around my throat. But Shizuo didn't scream like I expected him to.  
"No fair, Shizu-chan! It's no fun if you don't scream." I pouted.

But by this time he was silent. He just threw random punches at me. And missed almost every single time. However I will give him credit for a decent scratch he gave me not long ago. It seemed he was getting better at our games of cat and mouse. Finally! I thought I was going to have to find someone else to play with. But I soon grew tired of our surroundings. And the crowd was getting a bit large.

So I made a run for it!

"Get back here you damn flea!"

* * *

We went at it pretty much all day today. It was getting dark so I assumed it was about 8:00pm. I started seeing familiar settings and I made a few turns that I knew would at least slow Shizu-chan down. I ran past Russia Sushi.  
_Damn it, Shizu-chan. If it weren't for you I could grab a bite to eat._

Simply looking to my left, knowing there's an ally I can dart into, I accidentally lock eyes with that brunette from earlier today. I'd stop and say a few words, but I'm kind of running from a maniac here. So maybe some other time.

The very same second I turn into the alley I can hear a loud crash and multiple screams. Apparently Shizuo has just thrown something at me... and missed.

I smirk inwardly and think, _You'll have to do much better than that, Shizu-chan..._

* * *

**_A/N: Please Review!_**


	2. A Vending Machine?

_**I don't own Durarara! Reiko & Tsuki are **_**MY**_** OCs. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Reiko's POV

"Well, welcome to Ikebukuro!" Tsuki said. Her arms outstretched toward the city I'd been told so much about and eventually dragged to.  
"Wow. It's... huge." I say. My green eyes wide. _I'll get lost before sundown. _I think, staring at the ground and twirling a lock of my shoulder-length, chestnut-brown hair around my index finger.  
"Don't worry! I'll stay with you the whole time! I promise." Tsuki says, taking my hand and leading me into the large, noisy city.  
Now it's not like I'm not used to this setting. I used to live in the city... in America. So, I guess I could get used to things here.

* * *

We unpacked my bags at Tsu's apartment, so now we're strolling through the town. It's probably about 6:30pm. I look down at my watch. 6:34pm to be exact. Tsu showed me some of her favorite spots today. Like the park. And she also showed me where I'll be attending college with her. And we rode the subway today! Hehe, she stepped in a puddle there. But I don't think it was water.

"OMG! I almost forgot!" Tsuki basically screams, interrupting my thoughts of earlier that day.  
"What? What is it, Tsu-chan?" I ask, wondering what is was that she remembered.

Tsuki's POV

_Damn it. Should I tell her? About... everything? About the slasher? About Shizuo? About Izaya? And the headless rider? She won't stay if I tell her about all that stuff. Oh crap. I completely forgot about the Dollars too!_

She looks at me with those worried emerald eyes. She can tell that I'm panicking. She always could. I always hated that I could never lie around her. But either way, I still have to at least try to come up with an excuse.  
_  
"_We, uhh, we-we've got to go to Russia Sushi!" I just said the first thing that popped into my head, hoping it made sense.  
"Russia Sushi? What's that, Tsu-chan?" She asks, cutely. I'm just happy I said something that she could understand.  
"Oh, it's this great sushi place. You'll see!" I say, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her to the restaurant. Although she still kinda lagged behind me. I still don't see why she chose to wear heels and a skirt _knowing_ that I was taking her on a tour of the city. But, that's Reiko-chan. If she isn't sexy, she'll die._  
_

* * *

We're sitting in a booth in front of a window at Russia Sushi. We were still laughing and talking about Reiko's expression when she first met Simon. It's maybe about 7:30pm. But I don't care. As long as Reiko-chan enjoys herself, it doesn't matter how late we stay out. I smile at her as she eats the last of her sushi. I sigh inwardly as my thoughts drift back to the rumors and dangers of Ikebukuro.

_Doesn't Orihara-san like sushi too? _  
"Tsu-chan? Daijoubu?(1)" She asks, smiling at me. I thought it was nice that she took my advice and started learning and using some Japanese phrases.  
"Hai. Daijoubu." I answer, hiding my guilt. I know I should've told her. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?

About 30 minutes later we exit the sushi place. We're just standing outside chatting about nothing and everything at the same time.

"Hey, Tsu! Let's read what our fortune cookies say!" Reiko suggests.  
"Alright then."  
We open them at the same time. I can't believe what mine says. _You will soon be relieved of your guilt. _I read in my head.  
"Uhh, what's yours say, Reiko-chan?" I ask, hoping she won't insist I read mine first.  
"You go first. It's probably better than mine."  
_Damn._ "Okay... It says, 'You will soon be relieved of your guilt' ." I read aloud, sweating like crazy. I'm so nervous. I can't help thinking that something's gonna happen. I can almost feel it.

"Hmmm, that's interesting. I didn't know you were feeling guilty." She says. "But listen to this. 'Expect the unexpected'. How unoriginal."

Then none other than Orihara Izaya sprinted past us. Reiko's eyes widened. And I knew what to expect.  
"Woah, who is - HOLY CRAP!" She shouted. Staring at the huge whatever-it-was that was hurdling toward us.

Reiko's POV

I locked eyes for the shortest of moments with him. I don't know who he is... but I want to. I feel like I need to. And then he's gone.

I was asking Tsuki about the cute guy in the coat, but before I can finish my sentence a giant... thing comes flying toward us!  
"HOLY CRAP!" replaced whatever I was about so say. After that I froze, so Tsu tackled me to the ground, away from what I later found out was a vending machine.

* * *

_**A/N: (1) Daijoubu= a Japanese phrase meaning "Are you okay/is that okay?" (It also means "I'm fine" or "it's okay") Review please!**_


	3. I'm lost

_**Chapter 3! Yeah! I'm updating on time for once! Enjoy**_

* * *

Reiko's POV

I only spoke to Tsuki after we got home. It was the only place I felt safe at the moment.

"A vending machine? A freaking vending machine?! Do things like this happen often!?" I shouted. I was freaking out. "Well... only when Orihara-san comes around." Tsuki said, gingerly. "Who the hell is Orihara-san!?"

Tsuki turned away from me. It was her silent way of refusing to answer a question, which she did from time to time.

"... I'm going to bed."

"No. Reiko, wait!" Tsuki called softly, but by then I was already locked in my room. I wondered how I would cope with the fact that I now lived in a city where flying vending machines was a normal sight. I couldn't get over how the people's' faces just went back to normal. It's like they were used to this!

"Is this what that fortune cookie meant by 'expect the unexpected' ?" I wondered as my eye lids fluttered closed.

* * *

I'd showered and dressed by the time Tsuki woke up. Breakfast was on the table and I'd already eaten. After Tsuki ate I insisted that she tell me more about the many hazards of the place I was supposed to call home.

"So..." I pause, taking a sip of the tea that I also made. "Let me get this straight. You drag me, halfway around the world, to this 'wonderful' city you've told me everything about, except that there's pretty much danger around every corner?"

"Well... yes."

I was so angry I slammed the now empty tea-cup on the glass table we had. I put my heels from yesterday on, got my purse, and grabbed a jacket. I was just inches away from the door, but was stopped by a hand which was gently yet firmly placed on my shoulder.

"Look Reiko, I'm sorry." I hear my friend say. "But I just thought that if I told you about all that stuff that you-" "That I wouldn't come?" I cut her off, shook her hand off my shoulder, and turned to face her. "Tsuki... maybe we aren't as close as we thought. I would visit you even if this city was surrounded by an ocean of lava during a zombie apocalypse. And you should know that!"

She giggled at what I said but I knew she understood what I meant.

"I think we need some time to cool down." I said after a brief silence. "Besides, we ran out of milk today." "Yeah, I guess we do." She said, though she looked worried. "What do you mean we're out of milk? I bought a gallon when we were out yesterday." "Yeah I kinda drank it all to piss you off this morning..."

I slipped out the door before anything else could be said. Although Tsuki didn't have to worry nearly as much as she thought she did... about the milk or my safety. I had several maps stuffed in my jacket and my purse. I also had a compass and a GPS app on my phone. So I was fine.

...Right?

* * *

Reiko aimlessly wandered around Ikebukuro. She rode the subway... three times. And at the moment she was across town. It was around noon and she was getting hungry. She sighed.

"Damn it."

She took one of the many maps from her bag and desperately scanned it. She looked at the street signs to see if they matched the ones on the map. However she wasn't sure that they did. Speaking Japanese was just fine for Reiko. But reading and writing were different things entirely. The only things she could really read and write were her first and Tsuki's first and last names. And she often messed those up as well.

She walked a little further down the block and noticed a tall blonde exiting a bar. Of course there were others out and about. But the blonde looked the most approachable. Reiko crossed the street and trotted over to him calling, "Excuse me!"

Shizuo turned around and looked up from the cigarette he was smoking to be faced with a slightly teary eyed brunette holding a map in her dainty hands. Taking the cigarette from his slightly chapped lips and stomping it out, he sighed and decided to humor the girl. She was obviously new to the city anyway. Anyone else would have run for miles in the opposite direction at the mention of his name. And yet, here Reiko was, practically begging for only a minute of his time.

"Let me guess. You're lost, right?" He asked, grabbing the map from her, his voice slightly raspy from the smoke.  
"Yeah." Reiko answered, looking away from the blonde, embarrassed. Then her eyes snapped back the man who held her map when she heard the sound of crumpling paper. She saw Shizuo toss the paper ball into a nearby trash can.

"What did you do that for?"  
"That map was at least two years old. Half of the buildings on that thing aren't even in this city anymore." Shizuo explained, though Reiko still wasn't pleased.  
"Okay. So, how am I supposed to get around now?" Shizuo paused. He could simply walk away from the situation like he really, really wanted to. Or he could take time out of his not-so-busy day to help the poor girl out.

"Uhhh..." He started. "where were you trying to go?"  
"... Russia Sushi..." came the quiet reply.  
With a sigh, another cigarette, and the slight adjusting of his sunglasses, Shizuo reluctantly said, "Follow me."  
"Really?" The brunette's eyes lit up.  
"Yeah." Shizuo started walking ahead of her. "Try to keep up."  
"Yaaaaay!"  
"Don't do that."  
"... Okay..."

* * *

_**A/N: Review or Reiko will drink all your milk!**_


	4. Thanks For Lunch

_**You know what goes here!**_

* * *

Reiko's POV

Okay. So about half way there I start to wonder; Is it wrong to follow an insanely hot stranger to a restaurant he claims to know the location of? Yes, yes it is. But despite all the horrible things I've just been recently told about Ikebukuro, I met a lot of nice people yesterday. They were friendly, and nice, and willing to get me what I wanted as long as it fell within their job description. Therefore, this guy shouldn't be so bad. Speaking of which I should probably find out what his name is.

I could see the place from where I stood after a few more minutes. But I heard mumbles about this guy named Heiwajima Shizuo... Was this who I was following? I hoped not. Because the more we walked the worse the whispers got.

* * *

Shizuo's POV

I stomped out my third cigarette for the day before looking behind me to see if that girl was still following me. I have to admit, I _did_ _try_ to lose her. I really wasn't in the mood for company. But she just looked so... helpless.

"Yay! We made it!" I hear her cheer, with her hands clasped and her green eyes sparkling.  
I laugh a bit. I've never seen someone so happy about something so simple. "Yeah, come on." I walk into the place, and after getting a menu for... her, we take a seat at a small table. Some of the customers that were there left shortly after we sat down. Eventually someone took our orders and the girl's menu. All I wanted was a glass of water. She got a few California rolls.

And then there was this awkward silence.

"... So, I don't think I got your name," The brunette says.  
"Oh... Uhh, it's... Heiwajima Shizuo."  
She chokes on her food a little, but quiets down quickly. Obviously I wasn't the only one who heard the whispers. "Well, thank you for lunch, Haiwajima-san!" She says, happily. We hadn't spoken in so long, I forgot how high her voice was. "My name is Yasui Reiko. Though I guess it's a little late for introductions."

We laughed lightly. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Wait." I had a question.  
"Yes?"  
"Where are you from?"  
She giggled. "I've been getting that a lot lately. I'm from the U.S.A. California to be a little more specific."  
"So, if you're not from here, why do you have a Japanese name?"  
She stats playing in her hair, twirling a curl around one of her fingers. "My father was Japanese and my mother was American. He insisted on naming me," she explains.  
"Oh."

"Can I ask you something now?"  
"Um, yeah, I guess so."  
"Are you... the one who threw the vending machine yesterday?" She asks, a knowing smirk on her lips.  
"Maybe." I lean back in my chair. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I couldn't help but overhear the whispers about the 'strongest man in Ikebukuro' as you walked me over here."  
I couldn't help but smile a bit and end up laughing. "Did I hit you?"  
"It's not funny! ... And, yeah, you almost did."  
I sit up straighter in my seat. "I'm sorry. If it helps, you weren't my target."

"Well... who were you throwing a _vending machine_ at? I didn't even know that was humanly possible."

* * *

I called for the check, and Reiko and I left. Then I told her about how Izaya and I hated each other so much that we couldn't bear to be under the same sky as the other. About how I used to try to control my rage, but now just unleash it as I please because it can't be helped, and it was silly to attempt to contain it. About why I wore this dumb bartender's outfit for almost every waking moment, even though my "real" occupation was a bodyguard. And about how I once was also a brunette.

"You know you contradict yourself when you say you hate violence, and then proceed to kick the crap out of someone, right?" She asks.  
I sighed. "Yeah, I know. But I mean it. I _do_ hate violence. It's not like I just walk around Ikebukuro looking for perfect strangers to torment. Not like_ him_."  
"You mean not like Izaya-san?"  
"... Yeah."

Then she starts giggling.

"What's so funny?"  
"I think we passed my house."  
"Did we?"

"Yeah... it's this way."

* * *

I walked her, literally, to her door.

"Thank you so much for lunch today, Heiwajima-san!"  
"You're welcome. Just try not to get lost again. It's not safe."  
Her smile gets wider, her teeth are so white. She makes me feel self-conscious about my ever-so-slightly yellowing smile from all the cigarettes. "I'll do my best."

Then there's that silence again.

And I already know what would happen if this were a normal day. I'd walk her to her door, she'd thank me for a great time, and kiss me on the cheek.

* * *

Reiko's POV

Shizuo was obviously thinking about something. That was good. It meant he wouldn't notice when I leaned in and stood on my tip toes.

My lips grazed his cheek and I stepped back. He stares at me with those brown eyes.

"Umm, I guess I'll... go inside my house now."

Nothing. He's speechless._ Did I break him?_ I wonder, steeling one last look at him before softly closing my door.

* * *

_**A/N: Review!**_


	5. Smiling In My Sleep

**_Here y'all go! Enjoy! [Sorry I'm so late. I've been sick.]_**

* * *

Reiko's POV

I sighed, happily of course, as I leaned my back on the door and slid to the ground. I took off my shoes and my jacket and just sat there. There was no use trying to walk around or even stand while thinking about Shizuo! Ah, even just his name made my cheeks red and my knees weak.

Shizuo's POV

I let only my fingertips hover over my cheek. Afraid that if I actually touch it, the feeling will fade away. Then I notice something. There's this... heat... _radiating_ off my face. I look into one of the apartment's windows to see my reflection. _Damn! _My face is so red that I didn't even recognize myself!

I stare at myself for a moment. Trying to calm down. But It doesn't work! Every time I try to calm myself, I remember why I'm so worked up in the first place. So I take out a cigarette, light it up, and do my best to leisurely walk away instead of happily trot to my place like I really want to.

The way Reiko's soft plump lips barely touched my cheek and how her light vanilla sent overwhelmed my nose, still engulf my mind as I walk away.

_I... don't want this to be the last time I see her..._

Before I turn the corner I pause.  
_You are 24 years old. Never in those 24 years has anyone managed to make you blush... Not like this.  
So why now?_

I'd officially fallen... hard. And I knew that. I just wasn't sure I was ready to accept that.

Reiko's POV

I eventually force myself off the carpeted floor, wondering if Shizuo is still outside. I poke my head through the blue drapes to catch a glimpse of his blonde head before he walks around a corner. With an idiot's grin adorning my features to the point where my cheeks hurt, I skip to my room to put my things where they belong and shower again.

Emerging from my room, I notice a note taped the door of the refrigerator.  
"Hm, what's this about?" I ask myself, taking the note.

_Dear Reiko,  
I went out to look for you. Then I remembered that we're still out of milk. So then I bought some! Anyway, I'll be back soon. Don't get scared if you hear gunshots outside. It's normal. Luv You!  
P.S. my phone is dead._

I smiled. "Well that's just fine. Now I can think about my Shizuo in peace."

* * *

Tsuki's POV

I got home with replacement milk and found Reiko on the couch, asleep. She looked so cute! I wanted to move her to her bed but she seemed so peaceful. Putting the milk in the fridge and the other groceries away I check on Reiko again.

"Hmmm... Shizuo." She says through a happy sigh.  
"... What?" I ask aloud without really meaning to. She can't be talking about who I think she's talking about...

I watch her for a few more minutes, but she doesn't say anything else! All she does is smile in her sleep and giggle occasionally

"Well, I'm going to bed, Reiko-chan. You can tell me later." I turn off the lights and head to bed. We need to go to school tomorrow anyway.

* * *

_**A/N: REVIWE! Please~? ~xoxo~**_


	6. College

**_I do not own DRRR! But I wish I did. Oh well, I can dream! {Also, thank you everyone who's reviewed thus far! Your words of encouragement are very helpful!}_**

* * *

Reiko's POV

I awoke to the smell of ... cereal? Sitting up I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched. Looking around at the blue sofa that matches the curtains last night's events start to come back to me. I can't help the odd giggle that escapes my lips. "I forgot I fell asleep here." Before I can go take my shower I'm greeted my best friend.

"Ohayou, Reiko!" She said. She sounds just as cheerful as I am.  
"Ohayou, Tsu. I'm gonna go take a shower. Kay?"  
"Hai." She answers. "But don't take too long. Your cereal is gonna get all soggy."

It didn't take too long for me to get ready. I wore some slightly baggy jeans, black flats, and a pink t-shirt that read "It's not cheating unless you're caught". My brown hair has curls throughout it, and I have simple accessories; a watch and some small but sparkly earrings. Much different from my attire from last night.

Tsuki, however, has a white blouse and tighter jeans on. She also wears flats, but her hair is in a rather tight ponytail. Her only accessory is a pair of plain, silver earrings that are smaller than mine. In a word she looks... neater than I do.

Sitting at the table and beginning to eat my slightly soggy cereal, I stare at her. Trying to phrase my question in the nicest way possible.

"What?" Tsu finally asks, laughing a bit.  
"Why are you all... nice 'n' neat?" I ask, my mouth full of cereal.  
"It's our first day at University today!" She cheers.  
"Oh joy! I get to go learn about stuff in a language I barely understand! This couldn't get better!" I say. My sarcastic tone obviously isn't appreciated. Then again, I guess it is pretty cool that I get to spend my last two years of college in Japan. Even if the city is a death trap.

"Calm down, Reiko-chan. Don't get too happy." She shoots back as I put my now empty bowl in the sink. "And what do you mean a language you 'barely understand'? You're fine! You just don't trust yourself is all."

"That's exactly my point! I might pronounce something wrong and end up saying something inappropriate. Not that I'd _really_ mind. You know I'm no stranger to the more 'perverse' comments."

"That's what I'm afraid of! Please promise me you won't say anything 'wrong' to our sensei!" Tsuki pleaded. Oh, if only she knew how I really thought. Then she'd stop trying.  
"Hmmm... Define wrong."  
"Reiko!" She half shouts half whines.  
I can't help but laugh. This is too funny. "Okay okay. I make no promises, but I will try my very best. Although if he's ugly you don't have to worry about anything."

Tsuki just groaned and threw me my backpack and a light jacket. "Whatever Reiko." Opening the door, she practically shoves me out of our apartment.

And off to school we go.

Or college I should say. School makes it sound like we're in middle school or something... ew. That would make my and Shizuo's situation really strange...

* * *

_**A/N: The next "chapter" is just the other half of this one. I didn't wanna make you guys read too much at one time! Thank me in the reviews. Lol.**_


	7. I dropped my phone

Izaya's POV

_It's kind of warm today._ I thought. I really wanted to take my coat off. But where would I put it? I didn't wanna carry it around all day...

"...I don't think Shion-sensei would be too happy if you said that about ice-cream."

Hmm... I feel like I've heard that voice before. Scanning my surroundings I find just who I'm looking for.

"It's that new girl, Reiko." I say to myself. I can't help but smirk, she's kind of cute in those baggy jeans. I wonder how I'd look in a pair of something like those. But once I start musing about how wonderful I'd look I notice my humans have frozen. Reiko and Tsuki are almost like statues. I guess they've noticed me.

They seem to run down the street, to their next class I guess, after I locked eyes with Reiko again. She waved at me, but Tsuki pulled her along, further into the campus.

* * *

I notice that Reiko seems to have wandered away from Tsuki. She's so interested in her phone that she doesn't even know that she's just walked into a dark alley. Poor girl. She drops her phone. I almost don't want to do what I'm about to do, I know that thing costs at least 100 American dollars. But oh well!

"Damn it, I dropped it again!" She says, obviously frustrated.  
"Yes. Yes you did." I say, as my foot crushes the expensive device.  
"What the hell man? Do you have any idea how much that costs?!"

At least I think that's what she said. But I can't really her her, or anyone, over my own minacial laughter.

There she is. Green eyes wide with shock, and almost pulling out that beautiful chestnut colored hair.

"... And now I'm a little bored. Well, see ya!" I try to trot off the way I normally would have, but she grabs my sleeve and almost rips my coat!  
"What. The hell. Is Your PROBLEM?! You can't just go around, smashing the heck out of people's phones! I just freaking met you! I couldn't have known you long enough for you to have a grudge against myself, or my cellular device, because I haven't even spent two weeks in this country yet!" That was a mouthful. She was breathing heavily, clearly out of breath.

"I'm afraid you don't know who I am."

"I know exactly who you are. You're the crazy idiot that's gonna replace my phone!"  
"My, my. You and Shizu-chan have a lot of commonalities."  
"Shizu- who?" She asked. It seems that I've peaked her interest. Too bad I won't tell her anything else.  
"Oh, no one. And besides, with the way you dropped that thing, you would have needed to replace it anyway." I start walking away again.

Then it finally clicks.

"You're Orihara Izaya..."  
"Haha. Finally! It took you long enough to figure it out!" I stop in my tracks and face her.  
She crosses her arms. "I still-  
"I'm not replacing your phone."

She lets out a defeated sigh. "Whatever. I'm going back to class."  
Again, I start laughing. This human is quite entertaining. This definately won't be the last time we meet. "How old are you?"  
"I'M 22 OKAY!? I'M JUST SHORT FOR MY AGE!"  
"I'LL SAY!" I manage between giggles.

"You're so damn agrivating."  
"I get that a lot. But I have to go now. Sorry about your phone. I hope we meet again sometime!"

"Screw you."  
"Watch what you say here, Reiko-chan. You're definitely not in Kansas anymore."  
"... I'm not _from_ Kansas..."

* * *

_**A/N: Let me know if Izaya's personality is messed up. He's such a difficult character to portray...**_


	8. Meet Celty

**_Sorry I'm so late. Please don't hate me!_**

* * *

Tsuki's POV

"Reiko-chan! Where have you been?! I called you like, 30 times!" She missed most of lunch, and was probably going to make us late for our last class of the day; Math. More specifically geometry. Thank God!

"Oh... Sorry." She sounded sad.

"What happened, Rei?"

"... My... m-my..." She stuttered, stumbling closer to me with teary green. What happened to her?

"What is it Reiko-chan?!"

She hugged me tight, so tight I almost couldn't breathe. Then she started crying. "My phone!" She whined into my shirt, wiping her tears on my blouse.

"What? What happened to your phone?" I asked, tugging the edge of my shirt out of her hands and making her look at me.  
"Orihara-san smashed it with his cheap shoes!" She sobbed into her hands.  
"O... Orihara-san? Orihara Izaya?"  
"Yeah. You know, kinda short for a guy, fir-trimmed coat, acts like a douche-bag?"  
"Yeah, that's the one. Though I've never really met him." I confirmed her description of him with a giggle.  
"Well I hate him! My poor phone..."

I laughed again. Poor Reiko-chan. Of all the people she could run into... "Well... come on. Let's get you a new phone."  
"But," she sniffled, "what about math."  
"Screw math!" I said, happily leading her away from the awful place that was the university we attended.

* * *

"So, do you like your new phone, Reiko?" I asked, watching her fumble with the Japanese symbols on her new cell phone.  
"Yeah. I'll like it even more when I learn what half of this crap says!" She answered, randomly hitting buttons on the touch screen.  
I giggled again. A frustrated Reiko was one of the funniest things anyone would ever see. "This is good for you Rei-chan. It'll force you to pay attention and remember things."  
"Things like what? The kanji for text message?" She joked.

"So, what was that about last night?" I ask.  
"Wha-what do you mean? What happened last night?" She countered, confused.  
"Oh, nothing really." I say, a wide grin on my face. "It's just that I tried to wake you up last night. And when I shook you a little all you said was 'hmmm... Shizuo'. "

Her cheeks turned a bright pink. "D... Did I?!" She stuttered  
"YUP! I can't believe you have a crush on Shizuo Heiwajima!"  
"Shhhh!"

* * *

Shizuo's POV

I was somewhere near the park I guess, talking to Celty again. Something about talking with her calmed me. I don't know what it is though. I guess I just feel like she cares about that's going on with me.

But I didn't have too much time to dwell on those thoughts, because out of the corner of my eye I noticed a familiar head of brown hair across the street. Reiko looked up at me with bright, almost red cheeks, and smiled. But that smile quickly turned into a vicious scowl when she saw Celty near me, showing me something on her phone.

-"So, is that the girl you were telling me about?"  
"Yeah. That's her." I said, watching her stomp away in her cute baggy jeans, with her friend trailing closely behind.  
-"I didn't think she'd be the jealous type." Celty said, a hand on her hip.  
"Me neither. But then again, I _did_ meet her last night. There's no way I could find out all about her in just one night."

-"LAST NIGHT!?" She typed in all caps. -"You talked to me about her like she was your soul mate and you've known each other for years!"  
"Well I... Shut up!" I shouted playfully. I guess I did talk about her a lot. "Um, can you give me a ride over there? I wanna go talk to her."

Celty nodded, and drove me about a block away from where we were talking. We pulled up in front of the curb so the girls couldn't go any further. But it seemed Reiko's friend, most likely Tsuki, was really heavily into the rumors. Both Celty and I heard her whisper "Holy crap, I think that's the headless rider." to Reiko. We just pretended we didn't hear though.

I got off Celty's motorcycle. "Hey, Reiko."  
"Hi, Shizuo." She half sneered. Her voice wasn't as sweet as the day before. Even the way she said hello stung me. Oh wow, look at me. I don't think I've known this girl for 36 hours yet and she already influences me without lifting a finger. "Who's that?" She asks, nodding toward Celty, her arms crossed and her brows slightly furrowed.

Celty gets off her bike and walks up to Reiko, obviously unafraid of her glare. She quickly types something and shows it to Reiko.

-"Hi. My name's Celty. It's nice to meet you. Shizuo talks about you a lot. You're Reiko, right?"

"Yeah. It's Reiko. Nice to meet you too. It's also nice to hear that Shizuo talks about me." She said, her glare softening only a little bit as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, making the curls in her hair bounce. "Oh sorry Tsu." She said, stepping aside to let us see the rest of her friend. "Shizuo, Celty, this is Tsuki."

"Hey guys." Tsuki said, smiling timidly. I wondered how these two got together. I thought friends were supposed to have a lot in common. But Reiko is so outgoing, even in a completely new city in a different country, and Tsuki is so... not.


	9. You Like Orihara Izaya

_**I don't own DRRR! If I did... Shizuo would have stayed a brunette.**_

* * *

"Well, now that we've taken roll call, why don't we grab lunch?" I asked. This was going better than I expected it to.

-"I have a job to do in about 10 minutes. But I should still be able to make it." Celty quickly showed me.

"Alright then. See ya." And before I could finish my sentence she was gone.

"So, where did you wanna eat? I know this great place, not too far from here." Tsuki spoke up.  
"Doesn't matter to me." I said and shrugged my shoulders.  
"Great! Then follow me!" She said, walking ahead of us. I walked beside Reiko, who still had her arms crossed and a slight sour look on her face. I didn't really know what to say. So the walk to the restaurant was pretty quiet.

* * *

Celty never did make it. But the food was pretty good. I didn't even know we had Mexican food places in Ikebukuro.

"Umm, I'm gonna take a trip to the little girl's room. Kay?" Tsuki said, leaving the table.

"So... How long have you known Celty?" Reiko asked.  
"Since high school." I answered.  
"Hmmm..."  
"We're just friends, Reiko."

"What?" She asked, wide-eyed.  
"Me and Celty. We're just friends."  
"Oh." She let out a relieved sigh.

"So... I got a new phone today." She said quietly.  
"Why? What was wrong with your other one?"  
"Oh, nothing really. Well, at least not until Orihara Izaya's foot smashed it into tiny pieces."  
At the mention of that flea's name I almost spit out the drink I had. "Orihara Izaya, huh? Kinda short for a guy, fir-trimmed coat, acts like a douche-bag?"  
"Yeah, that's the one!"  
"Goddamnit, I hate him!" I said, slamming my fists on the table. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Reiko giggled a bit. "No, I'm fine. But... " she pulled out her phone. "could I get your number? You know, in case Izaya and I cross paths again and I need protection." She batted her eyelashes at me, as if she were some sort of helpless damsel in distress.

"Sure." I said, without giving it a second thought.

Tsuki came back after we finished exchanging phone numbers.

"You were gone for a little while, Tsu-chan..." Reiko said.  
"Shut up, Reiko!" Tsuki pouted.

* * *

Tsuki's POV

Aw! Shizuo and Reiko are so cute! I hope they stay together. They obviously make each other happy.

We left the restaurant and started heading home. Shizuo had his hands stuffed in his pockets and a cigarette hanging from his lips, while Reiko winced a bit at the smoke. But you could tell that she ultimately didn't care. Just so long as she was with Shizuo.

Damn! I want a boyfriend too!

"Wait a sec." Shizuo said, stopping and taking the cigarette from his mouth. "It smells like shit."

"I don't smell anything. Do you, Tsu?" Reiko asked, confused.  
"No, me neither." I answered, just as puzzled as Reiko.

Then Shizuo snapped the cigarette in half, threw it on the ground, and stomped it out.

"Shizu-chan! You look well. We should fix that." A familiar irritating voice said, as the Orihara Izaya revealed himself.  
"You're dead, flea!" Shizuo shouted, tearing a stop sign from the sidewalk and swinging at Izaya.  
"Now now, Shizu-chan. You wouldn't want to throw a fit, or a street sign, with your girlfriend around. Would you? Speaking of which, how are you Reiko? Long time no see!"

"I saw you this morning, Asshole!" Reiko shouted, arms crossed again.  
"Don't talk to her!" Shizuo said, this time managing to his Izaya in the head with the sign.

"Umm... we're just gonna run away now! Later Shizuo!" Reiko called to him as she dragged me away from the scene.

* * *

After we ran in some random direction for a few minutes we finally stopped. "What the hell was that Tsu?" Reiko screamed.

"Wha?" I have to admit that I had no idea what she was talking about.  
"You were, like, hypnotized back there! I was pulling on your arm for like 5 minutes!" She screamed. Then her worried expression turned into a smirk.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what she was smiling about.  
But she only stared, and her smirk turned into a grin that was much too big for her face.  
"What, Reiko?"  
She laughed a bit before leaning toward my face whispering, "You. Like. Orihara. Izaya."

* * *

_**Please Review! ~xoxo~**_


	10. I Hate Mondays

**_I don't own Drrr! Blah blah blah..._**

* * *

Tsuki's POV

"W-What? Me and... Izaya...? Yeah right!"

"Yeah right my ass! You were hypnotized, Tsuki!"

"That doesn't mean that I like him! I was just making sure Shizuo was okay!"

"Bull. Crap."

"Shut up, Reiko."

* * *

Shizuo's POV

I let that damn flea get away again. I hate him! My shirt was ruined and I had a scratch on my arm the size of Florida! And I wasn't sure where Reiko and Tsuki ran off to. Damn. That was not how I wanted lunch to end. I was dialing Shinra and walking to his place when I stepped on something.

"Huh?"

"I said hello, Shizuo!" Shinra said on the other line. I didn't know he answered.

"Oh. Sorry, I wasn't talking to you. I just ... found something." I said, picking up whatever it was that was under my foot. It was hot pink, and kinda sparkly. Opening it, I found that it was Reiko's wallet. _Woah. 5,000 yen in here._ I thought, quickly closing the wallet. _Why would she carry so much with her in a place like this?_

"Well what do you need?" Shinra asked, breaking my train of thought and bringing my attention back to my bleeding arm.

"I have a gash in my left arm and a ruined shirt! All cause of that damn flea."

"Oh. Well come on over! I'll fix your arm! I can't say I'll have a shirt to fit you though." He giggled.

"Whatever man. I'll be there soon." I hung up and stuffed the wallet and my phone in my back pocket.

* * *

Reiko's POV

I stopped teasing my friend about her new crush when I found out that my wallet was missing.

"Holy freaking crap! Tsuki! My wallet's gone! I bet that piece of shit, Izaya, took it!"

"Hang on! I thought you said I liked him!" Tsuki argued.

"Yeah! But just because you like him doesn't mean he's not a piece of crap!"

"I don't like him!"

"Whatever! Let's go look for it!"

We looked at the restaurant we ate at, and even retraced out steps all the way back to this morning. I came running down the steps to our apartment screaming, "Oh my gosh! Tsu! I still can't find it-" But I never got to finish yelling because I tripped.

"Ew. That looks nasty!" Tsuki said, staring at the giant scrape that once was my knee.

"It hurts! I hate stairs!" I said, on the ground. People were starting to stare but it didn't matter.

"I know a guy."

"Oh no."

"No! Really! He'll fix your knee in like 5 minutes!" Tsuki already had her cell out.

* * *

I was in a cab that smelled like sweaty feet in August even with the windows opened. I couldn't wait to get out of this thing.

"Tsuki! Who is this guy again?" I asked, starting to strongly doubt Tsuki's judgement of other people.

"Oh, I never told you? He's an, uh... an underground doctor-"

"A WHAT? Screw that!" I said, about to open the cab door and take my chances with jumping out of the vehicle.

"Calm down, Reiko-chan! His name's Kishitani Shinra. We met a few years ago. To make a long story short, we both took this short foreign language course in high school. He helped me with Japanese, and I helped him with English. We took quizes for each other and stuff like that." She smiled.

"Aww. That's cute! So how far is he from here? The blood is running down my leg."

"Not too far." She said, putting a comforting arm around me while looking at my knee and wincing at the sight of it. First my wallet and now this.

I hate Mondays.

* * *

_**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! I hope this wasn't awful. I have writer's block so... yeah. ~XOXO~**_


	11. Mutual Friends

_**... Nothin' to say.**_

* * *

Shinra's POV

"So, Izaya again, huh?" I asked a bruised and bloodied Shizuo as I stitched up his arm.

"Yeah." He said. "He's been getting on my nerves a lot more often lately."

"Well, you know how he is. He just loves to annoy the heck out of people, that's all."

"There's a difference between annoying the heck out of someone, and trying to kill them."

"Izaya seems to think they're the same thing."

"Yeah, I know."

I left his side to get some bandages. When I came back I asked, "So how's Reiko?"

He blushed almost instantly and tried to hide his face. "She's fine." He turned an even deeper shade of pink.

"Wow, Shizuo. I didn't even know you were even capable of blushing."

"S-Shut up!" He said. It was supposed to sound menacing but it came out as a laugh.

"How did she react when she met Celty?"

"That went over pretty well. Though I don't think she knows that Celty doesn't have a head yet."

"Baby steps."

* * *

Eventually, I cleaned up all of Shizuo's wounds and looked for a shirt for him. I didn't find anything.

"Shinra! Your phone's ringing!" He suddenly called from the couch.

"Will you answer it?" I asked.

"No."

Sighing, I ran back into the living room and answered the phone. "Hello? ... Hi, Tsuki! ... Yeah, the door's unlocked. Just come on in."

"Who was that?" Shizuo asked.

"Tsuki-chan!" I answered, excited to see an old friend of mine.

"Tsuki? Hm, I think Reiko has a friend named Tsuki..."

"Kannagi Tsuki?" I almost shouted. I couldn't help being so happy. I rarely got visits from people who weren't Izaya or Shizuo with some new scratch, or bruise.

Shizuo's brows furrowed slightly. "How the hell should I know!? I don't know her last name."

* * *

Reiko's POV

Tsuki dragged me through I don't know how many hallways. And I was officially ready to scream. "Tsu-chan! When are we gonna get there?"

"We're here now! My gosh, you are so whiny!" She mumbled.

"Oh! Well I'm sorry for having scraped all the skin off my knee, Tsuki-chan! Next time, I'll be sure not to bother you." I pouted, doing my best to look angry when all I really wanted to do was cry.

Tsuki pushed the door open. But what we found on the other end was a huge surprise.

"SHIZUO-KUUUUN!" I screamed, running into Shinra's place to hug my beloved Shizuo. I winced with each step I took, but it was worth it to me.

"Hey Reiko." He said. I hadn't realized he wasn't wearing a shirt until we pulled away a little, my arms were still around his neck.

"Shinra-kun!" I heard Tsuki shout, running to hug some guy in a lab coat.

"So, this is Shinra?" I asked her.

"Yup, that's me. It's nice to meet you. You're Tsuki's friend, Reiko?" The brunette asked me.

"Yeah. How did you know my name?"

"Oh, trust me. Shizuo doesn't shut up about you!"

"Shut it, Shinra." Shizuo growled.

The lab coat guy- I mean, Shinra, laughed a little. "Sorry, but you don't! You talk about her all the time-"

"That's enough!" The blonde yelled.

"Okay, okay." Shinra held his hands up in a 'don't hurt me' type of way. "Hey, Reiko-chan. That knee is really messed up."

"Yeah, I know. That's kinda why I'm here. Well, that and Tsuki dragged me here."

"Makes sense. Sit on the couch. I'll be there in a second."

Shizuo picked me up and sat me on the sofa. Then he sat next to me.

* * *

Shizuo's POV

I know Shinra was doing his best to be careful with Reiko, but she still looked like she was in serious pain if he even looked at her too long. I held her hand to comfort her... and to keep from punching him in the face. He was starting to piss me off.

"There. All better!" He beamed, looking at Reiko's now bandaged knee.

"How did you screw up your knee like that anyway?" I asked, purely out of curiosity.

"Oh... Well, it's nothing exciting. I tripped down the front stairs that lead to my apartment." She mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow. How... interesting.

"See, I lost my wallet. And I was running all over the place trying to find it. When it wasn't in the apartment, I was running down the stairs and I fell..."

I reached into my back pocket. "This it?" I asked, holding the sparkly, pink thing out to her.

"Oh my God! You found it, Shizuo! Thank you!" She threw her arms around me again. I don't know why she was still so happy to see me. We hadn't been apart from each other for 3 hours and it was like we'd been gone for days.

"So, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She asked, staring at my chest.

Damnit! I felt my face heating up again, and I tilted her head so that she could look at my face.

"That flea ruined my other one."

"Aw. That's a shame. Although I can't say that I dislike seeing you without a shirt." She smirked.

* * *

Shinra's POV

Everything was going great! I could see why Shizuo was so crazy about this girl. She was pretty, smart, funny, and didn't freak out because he was Heiwajima Shizuo, one of the most dangerous men in Ikebukuro. In fact, she seemed to love that about him. I wish Celty and I were in-sync like those two seemed to be.

Speaking of her, Celty was the next to walk through the door. She just-so-happened to have her helmet off.

"HOLY SHIT!" Reiko was the first to scream. "What the actual fuck is that?!" She scurried to the opposite side of the room, along with Tsuki.

"I think that's the headless effing rider, Rei-chan." Tsuki whispered to her, as if the rest of us couldn't hear her anyway.

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews are nice! ^^**_


	12. She's Headless!

_**I may update this tomorrow. No promises. ENJOY! [Also, Thank you to Shizuofan (you're awesome) and vagrantjam3693 for reviewing recently! ^^]**_

* * *

Shizuo was still splayed out on Shinra's couch, watching this all play out as it may; Shinra was in a corner giggling like an idiot; Celty held a pose that said if she had her head, she'd be rolling her eyes right now; and Poor Reiko and Tsuki were huddled together on the opposite side of the room, shivering as if they were in the middle of a blizzard.

"Ne, Tsu-chan?" Reiko whispered.

"H-Hai, Reiko-chan?" Tsuki stuttered.

"Doesn't the headless chick look a lot like Celty?"

Shinra laughed after hearing this. Shizuo chuckled as well.

"What the hell's so funny?" Reiko asked the two boys who were turning red from trying to contain their laughter.

"Don't you get it?" Shinra asked. "That IS Celty!"

"... W-What?" The girls asked? Reiko paled signficantly, while Tsuki simply froze in her place.

* * *

After a long afternoon of explaining that Celty was a dullahan who had been, and still was, in search of her head, Reiko and Tsuki calmed down a bit. But only a bit. They still had yet to get used to the black wisps of smoke that seeped from Celty's neck. Shinra confirmed that it was some form of energy or something like that, and that it was also how she "saw" without her head.

"So what you guys are saying is, she won't hurt us... unless she decides, to hurt us?" Reiko questioned, her head tilted to one side in confusion and awe.

"Yep, pretty much!" Shinra answered.

"And she... lives here? With you, Shinra?" Tsuki asked.

"Yeah!" Shinra got more and more excited with each of the girls' questions he answered.

"I... don't know how well this is setting in. I think I need to sleep this off and think about it later..." Tsuki said, rubbing her temples.

"I just wanna go home. It's nothing personal, Celty-san. I just, you know... need to get used to, uhh, well... you." Reiko admitted.

-"It's cool. I understand." Celty's phone read.

"That went over a lot better than I thought it would." Shizuo said, getting up from Shinra's sofa. "Are you ready to go home, Reiko? It's getting late. And the darker it is, the more screwed up this place gets."

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." Reiko giggled, holding onto Shizuo's arm for support.

Shizuo lifted her up, holding her bridal style, instead.

"Wait!" Reiko shouted, stopping Shizuo from leaving Shinra's home.

"What is it?" Shizuo asked, thinking her knee was bothering her or something like that.

"You still need a shirt." She said, nuzzling his bare chest, watching as he turned a light shade of pink from the roots of his hair probably to the tips of his toes.

"Uhh... I think I have a jacket...?" Shizuo said, hoping that would appease her.

"That'll work!" Reiko chirped. Shizuo set her down, grabbed a jacket that Shinra let him borrow, then picked her up again.

"Keep in touch, Shinra!" Tsuki called, walking out the door.

"I will!" Shinra said, just before the door closed. Celty waved goodbye.

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to carry me home today." Reiko said, her emerald eyes drooping closed and her voice soft.

"That's alright. It was fun. Besides, you're pretty light, so it wasn't any trouble."

"Are you gonna carry her into the house?" Tsuki asked.

"Yeah." Shizuo answered, following Tsuki as she opened the door. "Nice place."

"Thank ya~!" Tsuki replied. "Reiko, you're home!" She yelled.

Reiko didn't move Instead she snuggled closer to Shizuo, as if she could get any closer than she already was since he was carrying her.

"I think she's asleep." Shizuo said.

"Yeah. After all she's been through today, I think she deserves some rest. Her room is to the left of the hall, and the second door down."

"Thanks." He called, carrying the girl to her room.

* * *

Tsuki's POV

I got a little worried when Shizuo didn't come out of Reiko's room after about 10 minutes. I mean, sure, they're in an un-offcial relationship, and they were probably... oh...

I went to check on them anyway. I mean, like, maybe Shizuo slipped on a piece of paper and hit his head on the floor, and dropped Reiko-chan and she hit her head! ... But we have carpeted floors...

Whatever. I shrugged, stomping down the hallway despite my conscience telling me to let them have their privacy. Slowly pushing open the door I saw Reiko in her bed, still sound asleep. And Shizuo in a nearby chair, also asleep.

"Awww~!" I said, getting Shizuo a blanket and pillow. "Goodnight you two!"

* * *

_**A/N: Was this too short? Does it seem rushed? Do you like my tie? Why am I asking you these things? Just Review! ~xoxo~**_


	13. Merry Christmas, Shizuo!

**_Just Read It! And Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday's, and Happy Whatever-the-heck-else it is that you guys celebrate!_**

* * *

_Shizuo's POV_

I woke up in a room with purple walls. I was wrapped up in a blanket, my shoes were off, and my sunglasses were on a small table near the chair I was in. _I forgot I fell asleep at Reiko's place. I should probably sneak out so I don't wake her up._

Slowly, quietly, I took my sunglasses and walked out of the room. I smelled pancakes and eggs and sausage when I entered the living room.

"MERII KURISUMASU(1), SHIZUO!" Reiko yelled, jumping up to hug me. Was is that time of year already?

"Merii Kurisumasu, Reiko." I said, kissing her nose. "I didn't know you guys were awake." _I damn sure didn't know it was Christmas. _I thought. "When did you get a tree?" I asked, staring at the massive tree in a corner of the room, presents all around the bottom.

"We put it up last night!" Tsuki chirped, handing me a cup of orange juice as I finally let go of Reiko.

"We? I thought Reiko fell asleep."

"I did." She said from the kitchen, putting a plate full of food on the living room table for me. "But I woke up when I heard Tsuki struggling with the tree. I couldn't have been much help there, so I wrapped up all the gifts instead!"

"Wow." I took some syrup and dumped it all over the food. "You guys did great!"

"Thank you!" They both said.

* * *

The girls insisted that I spend Christmas with them. After I showered, Reiko gave me some of her brother's clothes that she'd packed by accident: I had a choice between a blue dress-shirt and sweatpants or a white tank-top and... sweatpants... I chose the tank-top and the sweatpants. After that we sang and danced around and baked cookies... I was never big on the whole Christmas thing, but it's not all that bad. I never really celebrated it after I got out of touch with my little brother, Kasuka, though...

"Okay! Shizuo! I. Has. A present for you!" Reiko was practically jumping up and down- no, she _was _jumping up and down as she told me about her gift.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well, where is it?"

"Its right here." I heard a familiar voice say. I felt my jaw drop and my eyes go wide. That couldn't be...

"K... Kasuka?" I turned around, faced with my little brother who I hadn't seen in who knows how long. He wore the smallest smile, but held his arms out for a hug nonetheless.

"S... Shizuo. I can't... breathe!" He choked out.

"Sorry Kasuka." I said, backing away a bit.

* * *

I thought we'd never stop talking, and, to be honest, I never really wanted to.

Eventually we fell silent. Listening to Reiko and Tsuki giggle about nothing while frosting a cake. I started staring at Kasuka. I didn't know how long I had to be with him. But one thing was the same, him. He hadn't changed a bit. He still wore that small smile, still dressed the same, still was down to earth and calm about everything like I remember him being.

"Well, I've been here quite a while. It's already 6:30pm." He says after a while.

"Oh... You have to leave?" I asked, hoping the answer would be no, but knowing it would be yes.

"Yeah." He said, standing. "Thank you so much Reiko-chan, and you too, Tsuki-chan, for reuniting me with my brother for Christmas."

"You're welcome Kasuka-kuuun!" They said, moving to hug Kasuka.

"Shizuo, get over here!" Reiko called, and I ran over and joined in the group hug.

"So, are you leaving Japan?" I asked Kasuka as he zipped up his jacket.

"Yeah... Sorry." He said, an apologetic look on his face.

"No, it's okay... Uh... Can I ride to the airport with you?" I asked.

"Sure!" He said

"Wait!" Reiko stopped us, shoving our presents and my jacket in to our faces.

"Thanks, Reiko." Kasuka called.

"Thank you, Reiko." I said, shutting the door.

* * *

"So, are you gonna open your present?" I asked Kasuka.

"Are you gonna open yours?"

"We could open them at the same time..."

"Okay!"

We tore the wrapping paper off of our boxes. Kasuka's gift was a photo album. He flipped through the pictures, most of which were snapshots of him and another girl doing random silly stuff. Mine was a black hat and scarf, with a little note that read, _"Yeah, I made you a hat & scarf, how corny right? But I know you walk around a lot when you're working as a bodyguard. I'd hate for you to get sick! -Luv, Reiko! ^^"_

"Awww! How cute. Reiko made you a scarf." Kasuka teased.

"And a hat!" I added, as if that would help anything.

"So she _is _your girlfriend."

"Yeah... Pretty much."

Kasuka giggled. "It's nice to know that someone will be taking care of you while I'm gone. She's a great girl Shizuo."

"Yeah, she is." I agreed. "But how do you know that?"

"Can't you see these pictures?!" He showed me his photo album. "That's Reiko-chan!"

"W... What?"

"Yeah. We did a show together when I went to New York. Some friends took pictures of us being dumb backstage. I forgot about most of these..."

* * *

Kasuka got the driver to take me home. I had laid in my bed for about 20 minutes, but couldn't sleep. So I called Reiko.

"Hi, Shizuo! Did you like your present?" She answered, I felt my face heat up at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah. I love it. Kasuka liked his too."

"I know. He told me."

"You never told me you were an actress."

"I didn't? I thought I did! Oh well, I guess that just proves we should get together again."

"We should. How does next Friday sound?"

"Oh, why _next_ Friday?" She whined.

"I have to work! Besides, I want some time to show off my new hat."

* * *

We talked till 3am and I had to be at work at 7! Oh well, at least we finally coaxed each other into hanging up. I never thought I'd be caught in the middle of one of those "No you hang up first, No _you_ hang up first" conversations. But there's a first time for everything I guess.

* * *

_**A/N: 1- Merii Kurisumasu: The Japanese pronunciation of "Merry Christmas". How'd I do? ~xoxo~**_


	14. New Year's Eve

**I don't need a disclaimer in each chapter do I?**

* * *

**New Year's Eve - 3:30pm**

Tom's POV

Shizuo's been acting... strange to say the least. Firstly, he came in today, wearing a hat and scarf. Not that that's a bad thing, but I've never even seen Shizuo with a light jacket, let alone a freaking scarf. And he hasn't been taking nearly as many smoke breaks as he usually does. As a matter of fact, I haven't seen him with a cigarette all morning. Speaking of which, he even made small talk with me today! Or... at least he tried to...

-6 Hours Earlier-

"Morning Tom-san." Shizuo said, meeting me in front of our client's place, a really crappy apartment building.

"Morning. Nice hat." I said, honestly complementing him.

But I guess he took it as teasing and yanked the hat off and shoved it in his back pocket.

"So, when do we go in there? I wanna get this over with." He said, adjusting his sunglasses, even though it was December.

"In a bit. Just let me make sure I have the right information." I said, watching as white puffs of smoke flew out of my mouth when I spoke due to the cold air.

"Whatever." There was a short silence until Shizuo said, "So, nice weather huh?"

"Uhh... Yeah. It's a little chilly out, but it's alright." I answered, not thinking too much of the comment at the time.

"You should get yourself a scarf." He teased, almost hugging the damn thing as he pulled it tighter around his neck.

"Hm... I might just do that. Where'd you get yours?"

"Ummm... I... It... was a gift." He said, slowly.

"Really, from who?" I didn't know Shizuo had too many other people who hung around him.

"A friend..."

"What kind of friend?" I know I was pushing it, but I didn't even think I could get this much out of him!

"Does it matter? And... Hey! Isn't that our client?" He pointed toward the doors of the building we met outside of. It wasn't our client thought. But luckily, it went over quickly when we went to he guy's apartment. Shizuo did most of the talking for a change. It turns out that the guy's debt was actually just one huge misunderstanding, and he paid it right then and there- and this it totally irrelevant to what I was talking about at first...

**-End of Flashback-**

"So, I know it's not your thing but, there's a New Year's party going on at this new place that opened up a few weeks ago..."

"Oh. Thanks for letting me know. But you're right. That's not really my scene."

"Okay then... So who gave you the scarf?" I asked again.

"Will you _quit_ it? I already told you it was a friend!"

"Was it your girlfriend~?"

"YES OKAY?!" He shouted, his face turning pink. The entire block went silent.

"Soooo... can I meet her?" This was beyond pushing it, I know. But now I has to meet the girl who got Shizuo's attention! To the point where he's blushing all the time. I mean, the man looks like a damn cherry!

"I..." He sighed, exasperated. "Sure, okay."

* * *

Tsuki's POV

"Okay. So, I've been thinking, and I know the perfect way we can set you up with Izaya!" Reiko said, jumping onto the couch with two cups of hot chocolate.

"What? Reiko, we can't do that! Besides! I can find a perfectly normal guy to go out with!" I said, taking my cup.

"Whatever! You've lived here two and a half years longer than me, and you're telling me that no one in the entire city suits you?!"

I was quiet. It wasn't that... I mean I know... UGH! "Fine. What's your plan?"

"Okay. You know that maid costume you wore to my Halloween party a few years ago?" She asked. And I could tell where this was going from there.

"No." I said, sternly.

"Aw please? You didn't even hear the best part yet!" She whined.

"I know. So I guess I should quit while I'm ahead." I said, crossing to the kitchen to look for some marshmallows.

"Tsuki-chan, wait!"

"What?"

"I have a plan B." She said.

"Oh, God."

"No, no. I mean it. This is legit!" She pleaded.

Reluctantly, I sat next to her on the sofa again. "I'm listening."

"Okay! So, there's this New Year's party going on at this place that opened up about a little while ago-"

"This place? Just what kind of place is this?" I interrupted.

She sighed. "It's a club, okay?"

"I knew it."

"Ugh! Whatever, just let me talk! Anyway, seeing as Izaya is a creepy douche-bag, he's gotta be at that party, because well... I mean where else would a creepy douche-bag like him be on New Year's Eve? It's not like he has this loving family waiting for him back home, right?"

"... True." I agreed.

"Exactly! So! Just after the ball drops-"

"Haha! 'Ball drops'." I laughed. I was spending too much time with Reiko.

"I know right! I laughed there too when I thought up this plan. So, after that we'll push you two together on the dance floor. And we'll be all like, 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! C'mon you guys! It's a tradition! Kiss! You gotta do it!' And it'll be awesome!" She sat there with wide sparkly eyes, happily sipping at her hot cocoa. While I felt my face scrunch up from both laughter and slight confusion.

"Well... It's better than your first idea!"_  
_

She shrugged, "Eh, whatever. You'll warm up to it eventually."

Then her phone rang. I could tell who it was by the way her face lit up when she saw the caller ID.

"Hi, Shizuo~!" She squeaked out. I wish I could tell what he was saying. But since I couldn't, I decided to put my shoes on. I was leaving anyway. I ate all the marshmallows.

"Okay. See you soon!" She hung up and began bouncing on the sofa like a 2-year-old on a sugar rush.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked, putting on a jacket.

"Shizuo's coming over!"

"What for?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not to you it doesn't."

"Nope. So, where ya goin'?"

"To get some more marshmallows."

* * *

_**A/N: Review! Please! Now! ~xoxo~**_


	15. Tipsy

_**I know I'm kind of late. Well... really late. Sorry about that. Enjoy! ^^**_

* * *

"Shizuo, If you don't wanna go, you don't have to. I'd hate to take you out of your comfort zone!" Reiko said, draping her arms around his neck.

"No. It's fine. I should... try new things." He said hesitantly.

"Well, it's like 5:30 now. We should get ready." Tom said, standing and making his way toward the door, still giggling every so often.

"Oh, it was nice to meet you Tom-san!" Reiko exclaimed, jumping up from Shizuo's lap to hug Tom goodbye.

"See you later, Reiko-san." He said, letting go of her instantly at the sight of Shizuo's death glare.

"Calm down, Shizuo~!" She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me know when I should pick you up."

"How's 8-o'-clock sound?"

"Cool. See ya."

"Bye, bye!"

* * *

_**7:45pm**_

"Reiko! That looks great!" Tsuki said, admiring her friend's look; a ruby-red, sparkly, strapless dress that went just above the knee, red pumps, and of course her new necklace. Her hair was in various flips and layers.

"You look nice too." Tsuki wore a blue dress, not as a sparkly as Reiko's, black heels, and a necklace with a peace sign pendant. Her hair was straightened to perfection.

"This is gonna be so fun! You remember the-"

"No, I told you, we're not doing that."

Reiko sighed. "Fine. Whatever. So you have directions to the place?" She asked, a giddy anxiousness in her high voice.

"Yup. And will you stop jumping up and down? You're gonna break a leg!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

* * *

Shizuo and Tom picked the girls up at 8 like they'd promised. Shizuo was wasn't as excited as the others. And it was kind of bumming everyone out.

"Come on Shizuo. Lighten up," said Tom.

"I am. See?" Shizuo forced a smile onto his face.

"Nevermind. I think we like you better frowning." Tsuki chimed in.

"Hey, I think that's the place!" Reiko pointed across the street to a building with lights so bright it lit up the whole city.

"Oh... yay." Shizuo grumbled.

"Come on! It'll be fun, Shizu-chaaan~." A familiar voice said from behind the group.

"Izaya..." The blonde growled out.

"I told you, Tsuki-chan! I freaking told you!" Reiko shouted to her friend. Izaya actually looked pretty nice. For an asshole.

"Look, Shizu-chan," Izaya started, ignoring Reiko's comment for the moment. "I don't want any trouble. I'm just here to party, like everyone else. The place is huge too. You probably won't even know I'm there!"

"Or I could just kill you now and get this over with." Shizuo said, his voice laced with malice.

"I don't think your girlfriend would be too pleased to see you attack someone, especially on New Year's Eve. Would you, Reiko-chan?"

Reiko shrugged. "Eh, I knew what I was getting when I met him. This doesn't surprise me."

"Well then, Tom, you and the girls go inside. This won't take long." Shizuo, cracked his knuckles.

* * *

About two hours later, Shizuo, in a tattered, slightly bloodied bartender's outfit, walked into the noisy club to find Tom dancing with a half-drunk Reiko and Tsuki. There was no sign of Izaya... Though you can't say anyone cared too much.

"Pffft! Shizuo! What happened to you? Your outfit's all... rippy..." Reiko said, her shocked expression and tone over-exaggerated due to the numerous drinks she'd had.

"I'm fine. It's that damn flea's fault." Shizuo muttered into her ear to avoid yelling over the music.

"Awww... Th-tha's a shame. You should dance with me! You'll feel better!" She stuttered, dragging him to the dance floor.

"No thanks. I'm not the dancing type." He said, gently pulling his arm from her grasp, and instead wrapping it around the obviously intoxicated girl to keep her from tumbling to the ground.

"Come on! Please? I love this song!" She said, doing her best to do some kind of dance while in Shizuo's tight hold.

Sighing, the ex-bartender gave in. After all, this was the first and only time he'd ever be caught inside of a dance club, so he might as well make it count! While slowly and reluctantly making his way to the center of the floor with Reiko, he looked to his employer and friend, Tom, for one last chance of getting out of this. Sadly, Tom was much too fascinated with Tsuki's drunken chatter.

Of course, the song Moves Like Jagger, began to play as the two got to their spot on the dance floor, much to Shizuo's dismay.

_Aren't there any slow songs they play in these places? I don't wanna actually have to dance. I don't even know what the hell I'm supposed to do! ... These places piss me off..._ He thought.

After much contemplation, he decided it would be best to copy what other people were doing. In all honesty though, no one was really dancing. It just looked like everyone was humping the other person.

_This is fucking ridiculous! Why do people go to these places?_ Shizuo thought, moving behind Reiko and trying his best to muster up what little rhythm he had to move in time and to the beat of the music. Reiko would occasionally glance back at him and giggle a bit.

"What the hell's so funny?" Shizuo growled in her ear after about three more songs.

"You look so damn awkward!" She shouted, a few neighboring couples laughed as well.

Shizuo turned Reiko around to face him. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, you need to loosen up!" She said, smiling as the next song, Rihanna's S&M, began playing. "Here, let me help you." It seemed she was sobering up... a little.

* * *

_**How's this for a late update? ~xoxo~ Review!**_


	16. Some Tears On The New Year

_**Yeah... I don't know what to put up here right now.**_

* * *

"Loosen up, huh? I bet I could help with that." A feminine voice said from beside the two. She was a rather tall woman. Her dark brown hair went all the way down to her back, and her brown eyes really stuck out against her pale skin. She wore a green turtleneck that turned a darker shade of green at her bust and continued downward. Until you got to her bottom garment, which was a dark red skirt with black stockings. She had black shoes with a small heel. Her name was Namie Yagiri. Not that Reiko or Shizuo knew or cared.

_Yuck. What a mess!_ Reiko thought, even in her drunken state. Though, due to her current condition, she failed miserably at hiding her emotions. Her thoughts might as well have appeared on her forehead in neon letters with the way her face scrunched up with each small step the woman took toward Shizuo.

Yagiri looked down at Reiko in such a condescending way it made her blood boil. "Hey, you might wanna back up, lady. This one's taken." Reiko said, standing between Shizuo and the other woman while doing her best to keep her words from slurring together.

"Yeah, you're right. Taken from you." Namie said, pushing Reiko to the side.

"Oh. Oh, haha. I... I see what you did there. You played around with my words. That was funny. Like a joke. But you know what every joke needs to be really memorable?"

Deciding to humor the girl, Namie answered, "Uhh... a punchline?"

"Exactly! I just thought of a great one. It goes like this." And with that, Reiko punched Namie in her nose. Not many people noticed as this was a very common happening in a place like this. I mean you have two tipsy women, an attractive guy, and they're a night club. You do the math! The poor woman stumbled backward and most likely had a broken nose.

Shizuo sighed. "I think you've been here long enough." After peeling her from the ground, he began dragging her from the dance floor.

"No. I think you need a drink or something. You're so tense! Live a little, Shizuo!" Reiko whined before tripping over her own feet and almost falling.

"Let's go home." Shizuo urged, throwing her over his shoulder. If some dude came onto Reiko like Namie had come onto him, well... He'd have done much more than just punched the guy.

"No, I like it here! Please? Just one... two... six more songs!" She begged.

"No."

"Ten more songs?" She asked, as if that were better than her first offer.

Shizuo stopped and looked the girl in the eyes. "If I said no to six, why the hell would I say yes to ten?"

"You're right, that was dumb." Reiko realized. "Twenty more songs?"

"Oh my God, you're impossible. Come on. We're leaving." The blonde was finished. He hoped that Reiko had fun tonight, because if she ever wanted to come back, she'd have to get someone -anyone- else, to take her here.

She sighed, defeated. "Okay. We can leave. Where's Tom and Tsu-chan?"

"They are..." Shizuo paused to scan the place. He found Tsuki on Tom's lap in a bar stool. "Eh. I think they're fine, wherever they are." He answered.

"She's making-out with Tom, isn't she?" Reiko asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup. Let's go."

* * *

Shizuo started out walking Reiko home, but he didn't think she'd do too well intoxicated and by herself. So he brought her to his apartment. She was still pretty drunk as they made their way to the sofa in his living room, so he ordered pizza. He figured she'd sober up a lot faster if she got something to eat.

"Hey, you ordered pizza, right?" Reiko asked.

"Yeah... why? Shizuo was a bit skeptical of Reiko's question.

"Because this is the pizza song!"

"Woah, what?"

"The pizza, piz- pizza, pizza song!"

"I know you're excited about the-"

"This is a song of a pizza! All of a pizza! Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza- this is the pizza song!"

"I get it! It's the fucking pizza song! Goddammit, Reiko!"

"I'm sorry... Gosh. You could've said please..." Reiko pouted, sat in Shizuo's lap, and played with his bow-tie until the food arrived.

"Do not sing that damn song again." Shizuo warned.

"Okay... can I hum it?"

"Maybe..."

* * *

"Hey, what time is it?" Reiko asked, hurriedly.

"Uhh... It's 11:55. Why?"

"11:55? TURN ON THE TV!" Reiko screamed.

Shizuo did as he was told, only to have the remote snatched from him. It took a while to find the right channel, but they got it eventually. Just in time too. The timer on the screen had 30 seconds left on it.

"... 3... 2... 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The two of them shouted. Their cheering was drowned out by the numerous gunshots outside.

"So... I hear you're supposed to kiss someone on New Year's..." Reiko mentioned.

"Come here." Shizuo said, wrapping an arm around Reiko while she had both her arms around his neck. This kiss was sweeter than the one at the night club. It wasn't as sloppy or rushed. It was cute and sweet. Then Reiko tangled one of her hands into Shizuo's short, bleach-blonde hair. Shizuo moved his hand to play in locks as well. He unintentionally tugged on her hsir, earning a small, almost inaudible moan from her. He wanted to pull away, he knew where this would go- they both did. But that noise was so cute! He wanted to hear her again.

Smirking against her lips, like a child that had just stolen cookies from the cookie jar, Shizuo placed light, soft kisses from Reiko's jawline to her neck. He occasionally sucked or nibbled on the skin, leaving bright red marks along her neck.

"Mmm... Shizuo, stop," she moaned.

"What? What is it?" Shizuo asked, thinking he may have hurt her in some way.

Reiko giggled. "Calm down. I just wanted you to sit for me."

The blonde sat in a nearby chair and Reiko wasted no time in straddling his lap. She promptly got rid of his bow-tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt. She threw the vest and shirt to the ground. Who know's where that poor little bow-tie went.

But the mood was ruined when Reiko noticed the numerous scars and bruises on Shizuo's chest and torso.

"What? ... Oh..." Shizuo realized what she seemed to be so worked up over. There were tears in her eyes, and it was clearly hard for her to breathe while holding back tears and gasps of horror and surprise. "They don't hurt." He told her. She nodded, but still kept her eyes on the injuries. She started to trace a particularly long and recent-looking gash that went up to the brute's neck. Shen she got there, she cupped his face. Shizuo placed a hand on hers.

"I'm fine." He said.

"I know... But they look so..."

"It doesn't matter how they look." He told her. "They don't matter at all. We're supposed to be celebrating the new year, and yet, here we are, crying over shit that's not important."

Reiko laughed at Shizuo's blunt words. He didn't seem to be one to sugarcoat things. "So... what do we do now?" She wondered, letting Shizuo up and picking up the clothes.

"Well... the mood's dead. So, I guess we go to sleep now, or something."

"Yeah... I guess so. But I don't have anything to sleep in!"

"Hold on. I have something you can sleep in." He wasn't gone for five minutes when he came back with a dark blue t-shirt for her.

"Thank you! I'll go change."

* * *

Reiko was all settled on the sofa in front of the tv when Shizuo emerged from his room, still running around in only his black slacks.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"About to go to sleep? What are you doing?" She asked with a laugh.

"I was gonna take the couch."

"No! You can't do that! I'm already taking up space and wearing your clothes. I don't wanna take your bed too!"

"Holy crap! For the last time, you're not being burden! Trust me, if I didn't want you here you wouldn't be here."

* * *

_**A/N: I know it's lengthy. The chapters get that way a lot at 1:30 in the morning. Reviews are still welcomed with open arms! **_

_**ALSO: The link to the pizza song that Reiko sings is on my profile. Just copy and paste the URL and there ya go. I hope you love it as much as I do! ^^ **_

_** ~xoxo~**_


	17. Good Luck

_**I'm really late. I know that. Sorry.**_

* * *

Reiko's POV

After New Years... Shizuo and I didn't really speak for a while. I mean, yeah, we'd arrange an occasional date. Or we'd run into each other while running errands or something. That didn't happen too often though. But I was busy with college and he was busy with work and... still trying to kill Izaya. So I didn't think too much of it.

Before I knew it, it was February...

"Rabbit, rabbit, rabbit! Bunny, bunny, bunny!"

"W-What?" Tsuki yelled as she ran into my bedroom to see what I was yelling about. I didn't know I was that loud.

"What? It's the first of the month! Remember what our-"

"Second grande teacher said. Yeah. I remember." She said, rolling her eyes as she finished my sentence for me. You see, a long time ago, when Tsuki and I were both like, 8-years-old, our second grade teacher told the class that if the first words you say are "rabbit, rabbit, rabbit. Bunny, bunny, bunny." on the first day of every month, you'll have good luck for the rest of the month. Sadly, it seems like I'm the only one who really believed her. Oh, well! More luck for me!

"Come on! Have you ever actually tried it?" I asked her.

"No. And I don't plan to. Now get dressed. We have stuff to do."

"What kind of stuff?" I asked, jokingly.

"Shut up, Reiko."

* * *

"Ugh! Why do I have to go shopping too? I'm already gonna cook the food! Why do I need to watch you buy it?" I complained.

"You know, you're awfully whiny today. Are you.. you know..."

"No! I'm not on my period! I just don't know why I need to-"

"Hello, ladies!"

Tsuki's expression went from one of slight annoyance to a face that said-

"What the hell do you want, Izaya?"

Yeah... it said something like that.

"Oh, nothing much, Tsuki-chan~." The man purred, despite his really crappy appearance.

"What happened to you, Orihara-san? Your clothes are ripped, your face is bruised, and... why are you only wearing one shoe? and no socks?!" I'm sorry. But the no socks thing really got to me. That's just wrong.

"Why don't you ask your beloved, blonde, brute, Reiko-chan?" He asked, his voice going slightly bitter.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah. This," he gestured to his ragged attire. "happened about 10 minutes ago."

Tsuki shrugged. "Well, whatever he did to you, I'm sure you did something to deserve it."

"Oh, come on, Tsu-chan. Why you gotta be like that?"

"Because you're disgusting!" She retorted quickly.

"Tsuki!" He whined.

"What?"

"What have I ever really done to you?" He asked, as if anything said wouldn't be reason enough for anyone to dislike him.

"Well, when Reiko first got here, a vending-"

"If I remember correctly, it was Shizuo who threw the vending machine."

"Which he was throwing at _you_! It's _your_ fault!" She shouted.

"And I take full responsibility and blame. Anything else?" He asked. That impish grin he had made my skin crawl.

"I don't think so. But still! We could have died!"

"No you wouldn't! I mean... well sure, maybe. But the most I've gotten is a few weeks in the hospital."

"Ugh. You're impossible. Let's go, Reiko."

"Kay!" I said. I sort of tuned them out for a while. I got bored. And Izaya has some weird-lookin' feet. I could have gone my whole life without seeing that. I mean, those toenails are just- nevermind. I'll save you all from the nightmares I know that I'm going to have.

* * *

"AAAHHHHHHHhhhh!" Tsuki and I screamed, holding onto each other out of pure fear and surprise.

I was the first of us to actually speak. "What the hell? How did you get in here?!"

"I have my ways." The ignorant, raven-haired man said.

"You really are a mess." Tsuki commented.

"Really? The little imp broke into our house! He probably ate all of the food! And you're worried about how messy he is?" I screamed. I was about ready to pull my hair out. He's such a nuisance!

"Like you were earlier today?" They both asked.

"Shut up. You know what? I just bought about 7 boxes of pocky. And I'm gonna go to my room, and eat all of them. Tsuki-chan, have fun with... that." With that said, I went to my room to watch tv shows that I still couldn't fully understand and eat the candy I'd just bought.

After I closed my bedroom door I realized something. _Maybe the whole, rabbit rabbit, bunny bunny, thing doesn't really work at all. ..._ I sat on my bed and pouted._ So much for my good luck!_

* * *

*pocky - An amazing Japanese candy that I believe every human should have a chance to taste before they die!  
*nuisance - Something that is annoying.

_**Sorry if this just seems like a bunch of nothing. The next chapter should be better! Review! ~xoxo~**_


	18. Skepticism

**_I've finally gotten over my writer's block for this! And school is out so I should be updating a lot more now! Trust me, this the first of many more chapters to come. I just hope people are still reading this. n.n_**

* * *

_[Reiko's POV]_

"You're unbelievable," I told Tsuki, who stopped eating her snack of milk-less cereal to look at me like I had 10 heads or something.

"What?" she asked.

"You know what. You treated Izaya like he was a welcomed guest instead of a creep when he snuck into our house a while ago! Isn't he one of the people you told me to stay away from while in Ikebukuro?" _Was it a little late for me to be bringing this up? Yeah. But I thought she would have caught on by now. I've had an attitude for weeks now and she hasn't even asked 'what's wrong?' Then again, I suppose I could have been more direct._

"Firstly, Reiko-chan, that was roughly 3 weeks ago. Secondly, I also told you to steer clear of Shizuo. And you ended up dating him," she teased.

"Shut up. That's different." I insisted

"Maybe Izaya's different too," Tsuki said, looking to the door as if the informant was supposed to waltz right through just because.

"That... doesn't make a whole lot of sense. Look. I think that you're just falling for him because you're bored," I said, hoping she'd come to her senses soon.

"Weren't you trying to set us up a while ago-"

"It was a joke! You know how I am! I like to drag things out... especially jokes. Maybe we could find you someone else! That Tanaka guy was pretty cute, huh?"

"Eh." She shrugged. "I don't really like guys with dreads."

I face-palmed.

* * *

_[3rd person POV]_

"What's with that grin?" Namie asked a rather smug-looking Izaya.

"Well, it's really none of your business. But, since you asked, I... met someone," the informant answered.

"Really? Who?" the lady asked, purely out of curiosity.

"I don't want to talk all that much about it. I'm more of a man of action. y'know?" And with that, the man in the fir trimmed coat hopped from his swivel chair, trotting out of his Shinjuku office. Namie rolled her eyes and turned her face back to her computer screen, deciding that she didn't care and that it really wasn't any of her business.

_I doubt Tsuki-chan would mind if I payed her home another little visit. Hopefully Reiko-chan will be a little friendlier and act more like a hostess. The way she treated me that other time was just awful. It's a good thing I love most of my humans..._

Prancing along the streets of Shinjuku, looking for appropriate means of travel to Ikebukuro for the likes of himself, Izaya thought more and more about his last visit to the Kannagi/Yasui home.

* * *

"So, how's Reiko-chan?" Shinra asked the ex-bartender while typing something on his computer.

The blonde sighed, leaning on the wall closest to Shinra and his computer. "She's fine I guess." He sighed. "I don't really know. I mean, she's starting to over-think a lot of stuff. Specifically my and Celty's relationship," he told him, straightening his sunglasses.

"Oh? Well, I have to admit, I was a little skeptical of you for a while as well. But it's obvious that you're just good friends. Now, I was only suspicious for about 20 minutes but-"

"What the hell did you have to be skeptical about?" the taller inquired, slightly annoyed at his friend's assumption and suspicion.

"Nothing. And I know that now. But it's just that, when you're in a relationship, everything you encounter makes you cling to that other person. It could be a simple compliment from a stranger or a hug from an old friend that could send your significant other into a jealous frenzy. All of a sudden, you think what you have is so great, that the entire world is envious of you and therefore wants to take what you have."

"I don't see what's so great about me," Shizuo muttered and slumped against the wall.

"Reiko does. Isn't that enough?" Shinra asked, stopping his typing and turning to look at his friend, a wide smile on his features.

Shizuo sighed again, thinking on what the doctor said and figuring he was right. "I guess I should go talk to her then." The blonde pushed himself off of the wall and walked out of the apartment with a curt 'thanks Shinra' and a small wave goodbye.

If only he knew what fate had planned for him next.

* * *

_**A/N: Review please! I really wanna know how I'm doing! ~xoxo~**_


	19. The Chase

_**Yay! Another chapter! Not that anyone is still looking at this. Are they?**_

* * *

"It's not like I'm in love with him or anything! I'm just interested is all!" Tsuki yelled, about ready to pull out her messy black hair. They both slept quite late today so neither of them were dressed properly. Tsuki wore a small blue T-shirt and green plaid shorts while the only thing covering Reiko's body was a short, pink, floral printed yukata. They both had on black bedroom slippers.

"Well you know what I'm interested in? My safety! Our safety!" Reiko retorted.

"Ha! You've sure got a funny way of showing it! You're dating the monster of Ikebukuro!" Tsuki shot back, a smug grin on her face.

"At least Shizuo's never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it!" Reiko defended.

"And Izaya has? I believe there's a method to his madness," the taller of the two argued.

"Tsu, the guy never leaves his house without a switchblade."

"So he needs protection. Is that so bad?"

"When you've made as many enemies as he has, yes, Tsuki, it's very bad!" Reiko cried, folding her arms and stomping her foot on the ground.

"Oh, what are you gonna do now? Throw a tantrum?" Tsuki teased.

Meanwhile, while the girls argued, Shizuo was only steps away from their apartment, and could hear the girls' screaming down the block.

_I wonder what they're fussin' about_, he thought. Even though he could already hear them pretty clearly through the closed door, he still pressed an ear against it to get a better accuracy of their words.

"Well if you like Izaya so much, why don't you go live with him?" Shizuo heard Reiko yell.

Then, almost as if he heard his name called, Izaya appeared on the other side of the hall, out of the shadows. "Shizu-chan. How nice to see you," Izaya said.

"I thought it smelled like shit. Look, I'm not in the mood to deal with you today. I actually don't even wanna kick your ass right now. Just leave," Shizuo said, lifting his ear from the door, his fists clenching at his side anyway.

"I assume you're here for Reiko?" the informant asked, ignoring Shizuo's asking him to leave.

Sighing, Shizuo picked up the nearest potted plant and chucked it straight at Izaya, successfully hitting him, though not in the head like he'd hoped.

Izaya gasped in surprise, like he really didn't expect somehting like that to happen. "Shizu-chan, I'm surprised at you. I only came here to talk. And not even to you at that," Izaya stated, pulling out his knife nonetheless and pointing it at the brute in front of him.

"Doesn't matter. You shouldn't have come at all, Flea!" the bodyguard roared, lunging at Izaya as the informant did the same. Since the two were so into their battle, they didn't notice that the girls stopped fussing and opened the apartment door to find them in an all-out brawl in the hallway.

Shizuo already had multiple visible stab wounds and Izaya had a black eye and a torn sleve, but that was the most one could make out with the speed those two were moving at. Soon Izaya broke free of Shizuo's hold and ran out of the place. The self-made blonde ran after the brunette, shouting his name at the top of his lungs, like that would make the pale troublemaker return and let him kill him.

The girls stood there, dumbfounded with their mouths agape and eyes wide.

"I think... I think they might actually kill each other this time." Tsuki was the first to speak. And the loud crash down the street followed by the screams of several civilans backed her opinion up.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Reiko agreed, reluctantly trailing out the door, following the two menaces.

"Hey, wait, Reiko!" Tsuki called softly, contemplating weather or not she should run after her friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Izaya continued to run from Shizuo, occasionally making a comment about how this is why he hates Shizuo more than the rest of his humans.

"Come on, Shizu-chaaan~. You can do better than that, can't you? Or have you gone soft from spending so much time with Reiko?" the shorter male teased.

Shizuo responded by tearing a street light from its place in the ground and swinging it at Izaya, who dodged it easily and resumed running.

Reiko wasn't far behind them. She'd actually been practically sprinting for the past 5 blocks and was gaining on them. But it isn't like she knew what she'd do when she caught them. Tsuki ran along side her, trying to convince her friend of a more sensible way to stop the two from fighting.

The men had turned a corner and Shizuo tripped. He got up only to face a shiny blade held by Izaya's hand. "Damn it, Flea," the blonde growled, gritting his teeth. "I told you to _stay_ _out_ of Ikebukuro!" he shouted, his white-knuckled fist making contact with Izaya's face.

* * *

_**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! ~xoxo~**_


	20. Face Down

_**So, before you get into this, stuff is about to get real dramatic and angsty. (XD I don't think "angsty" is a real word! Lol.) Just letting you know. So yeah, here's a short dramatic chapter for ya! (Let me know if something doesn't make sense. This was written at 1:00 in the morning.)**_

* * *

"Shizuo!" Reiko screeched, hoping to gain the blonde's attention. But it didn't. He hadn't heard her. Instead he continued to punch Izaya. He eventually dropped the informant broker's body to the ground and began kicking it. But Izaya wasn't really that beaten. He hadn't gone down that easily. He was only waiting for the right time to spring back up.

"Stop!" Reiko yelled again, catching up to the two and intercepting a cut from Izaya's knife that would have ended up on Shizuo's beautiful face had she not been there. But it was like she wasn't even present! The two men merely fought around her! Throwing punches and kicks and insults around the small body.

"Reiko, get out of there!" Tsuki yelled, unsure of how to remove Reiko from the situation "No! They could kill each other!" Reiko shouted back, shielding her face from the blows. After an especially deep cut to Shizuo's shoulder, Reiko decided that now would be as good a time as any to intervene, before things escalated even more.

"Shizuo, yamete, kudasai(1)!" She cried, pulling on her boyfriend's arm, trying to keep him from returning the abuse to his opponent. But she quickly received a backhand from the immensely strong blonde, and found herself face-first on the asphalt.

"Holy shit, Reiko-chan!" Tsuki yelled out of horror, running over to the girl. Unlike Tsuki's wide, distressed, teary eyes, Reiko's were closed. Her long eyelashes touched bruised cheeks. Unlike the audience's gaping mouths, Reiko's was closed. Her lips still in that cute, subtle, involuntary pout that Shizuo loved. And unlike the fearful, distraught position Shizuo was in, Reiko was petrified, unable to feel anything but the paralyzing deep sleep she was mistakenly forced into by Shizuo's hand.

Izaya silently crept away form the scene, deciding that would be the best way to leave. Though some caught the morbid smirk on his face as he backed away into an alley.

"I..." Shizuo started, unable to come up with the right words to fix the scene. "I know you didn't mean it," Tsuki said, doubting her own words. She didn't know if the blonde meant it or knot. Although the possibility of him purposefully hurting her was unlikely. But she figured yelling wouldn't help anything. Shizuo knelt beside Tsuki, staring at the Reiko's limp body while running a hand through his hair and sighing. The whispers from the crowd didn't help.

"Oh shit! Did you see that! He totally punched that chick. She went flying!" one person said. "It serves her right. You don't get in a fight between to men. Especially those two!" another countered. "Dude. Do you think she's dead?"

And that was it. Shizuo snapped. The crowd of gossiping people shortly became a pile of gasping bodies, all beaten within an inch of their lives. Which really didn't help the ex-bartender's case. But at least now it was quiet, at least now he could think.

"I'm so sorry," he finally spoke. "... I didn't mean it," he said, a lit cigarette between his lips. "Well aren't you gonna call someone?" Tsuki asked softly, praying she wouldn't set him off, again. "I already did," he answered. But he sounded... off. No. He sounded farther away. "Hey!" Tsuki called. He turned around to face her, already half way down the street. "You're just gonna leave?!" she screamed. "What else can I do?" the bleach blonde whispered softly. "How about be there when she wakes up?" Tsuki suggested. But Shizuo didn't seem to like that, because he ignored her and kept walking.

Not 2 minutes later, a siren could be heard. 30 seconds later, an ambulance appeared, taking both Tsuki and Reiko inside it and to the hospital. Soon, droplets began to fall. To Tsuki, the way the raindrops landed reminded her of Reiko's face hitting the ground. To Shizuo, the drops represented how many years it would take for him to get over this.

And to find someone new.

* * *

_**(1): "Yamete kudasai" means "please, stop" in Japanese. Sorry it was all angsty. Review please! ~xoxo~**_


	21. Aftermath

_**See? I told you guys it gets better. ~xoxo~**_

* * *

[Reiko's POV]

It was dark when I woke up. Probably because my eyes were still closed. Opening them was the most difficult task of the day. They felt heavy... almost swollen. I wouldn't remember most of what happened last night. I remember arguing with Tsuki, chasing after Shizuo... Oh. I remember now... sort of.

Before I could form any questions to ask I heard a faint beeping sound. I looked over to see some little heart-monitor thingy beside me. _Please don't tell me I'm in a hospital_, I thought. Raising my arms -which was also rather difficult- I felt the siderails raised on the sides of the bed, so I wouldn't roll onto the floor I guess.

"Tsuki!" I called. She rose from a nearby chair. "Yeah?" she asked, sleepily. Her eyes shifted from my arm to my face and back again. "What are you looking at?" I wondered aloud, looking at my left arm for myself. It was in a cast. Why? Why was I in a hospital? Why was my arm in a cast? Why couldn't I remember much of anything from last night? Why did my head hurt so bad? Why did my face hurt too? And where was Shizuo?

I concluded that I was either recovering from the best hangover to the best party ever, or I was badly hurt last night. I hoped so much that the first one was true.

"Calm down, Rei-chan," she told me, seeing the nervous look on my face. "You remember what happened?" she asked, tentatively, like I was a child. "I'm not retarded or 4, Tsuki. You can talk at a normal pace," I chided, annoyed. "And no... I can't say that I do remember all that much," I admitted, suddenly missing the ability to cross my arms over my chest in the pouty, toddler-like way I often did. And now that I thought about it, my whole body ached a bit.

"Well, after Shizuo and Izaya ran out of our apartment building, you ran after them. You good so far?" she asked, moving the chair to my bedside and sitting again. "Yes...?" I answered, unsure if I wanted to hear the rest. "Okay," she sighed, and attempted to run a hand through still knotty black hair. "So... after that, they continued fighting, and you threw your hand in front of Izaya's blade to protect Shizuo," she said. Then the memory came back to me. I remembered throwing one of my hands up and then a searing pain in it seconds later, I didn't remember blood, but apparently there was a lot of it with the way my right hand was bandaged.

"After that they were still fighting. You yelled for Shizuo to stop and pulled at his arm... and he… like… backhanded you," she got quiet then, and turned away. "But... you kinda went flying. I'm so happy you're okay now, because you were freakin' airborne!" she cried, turning around again with a smirk on her face, obviously trying to hold her laughter.

"Ah! Yasui-san. So happy to see you're awake. You seem to be feeling better. That's good. You should be able to leave soon. We just need to run a few more tests to make sure you'll heal properly and be sure that nothing else is broken. Is that alright?" the doctor asked. Good thing I'm committed to Shizuo, 'cause this guy didn't look half bad. "I guess so. But even if it wasn't, what choice would I have?" I said with a small giggle. "True," he said, leaving the room with a small smile.

I heard his voice again as soon as he set foot out of the room. And someone else's voice too. It sounded like Shizuo's but it was... rougher... scratchier I guess you could say.

"Y-You see, with the way Ms. Yasui landed, her left arm was fractured in several places. S-She also had a large cut on her right hand which required several stitches -about 6 total- to repair. In addition, she had several bruises on her face, specifically her cheeks, and chest, paired with a sizable wound on her head, somewhere between her forehead and hairline. S-So naturally, her face will be swollen for a few more days." Hm, funny. I hadn't noticed the bandages around my head until he mentioned the wound. That explains the splitting headache I was met with this morning. _Wait... did he say a few_ _more__days?_ I thought. _But, I was only in here for the night, right?_ Aside from that, the doctor's voice was shaky, he almost sounded scared. Nothing like the calm, pleasant man I'd heard from only a minute ago. Then again, I'm always forgetting how "scary" Shizuo is to other people. They'd see his face or even hear his name mentioned and just run in the other direction out of pure fear. I wonder why he's never had that effect on me...

"Mm, okay. Thanks," I heard the man who I assumed was Shizuo say. He sounded so solemn...

Soon, I heard footsteps approach my room, coming closer to my bed. Sitting up, I saw him. It was painful but worth it. Though I wasn't met with a happy smile or even a quiet grin like he normally wears for me. His posture was slouched, his hair was disheveled, his mouth in a perfectly unhappy frown. His eyes looked cold and almost angry. His bowtie was crocked, his dress shirt now only half-tucked into his pants, which had an interesting mustard-colored stain on them. I could tell that his hands were balled into fists, even in his pockets. In a word, he looked sloppy. Still, I called out to him. Softly though, because it hurt a bit to breathe as well. Raising my arm, my better arm, my right arm, I reached out for him, I smiled for him. But he had stopped in his tracks, and I felt my smile fade and then lowered my arm. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"W... What's wrong, Shizuo?" I whimpered, feeling a tear spill from my left eye.

A single tear jumped from his eye too. Slowly, he came closer to me. Gently, he put one of metal bedside guards down and sat beside me. Almost bitterly, he leaned in close, pecked me on the lips, and wrapped his arms around me, like I was some fragile, infantile thing. "I thought you were dead," he whispered in my ear, so low that only I could've heard it. But by the look on Tsuki's face, I assumed she knew what he'd say at a time like this. "I thought I killed you..." he trailed off, his hand clenching the hospital gown I was in. I felt small tears wet the shoulder of my hospital gown, where he'd tucked his face when he hugged me.

Wrapping my right arm around him as much as it would allow, I felt my heart begin to race, and the beeping on the heart-monitor sped up as well.

"What the actual hell are you talking about?" I asked. Shizuo sat up immediately, looking confused. "I'm only been in here for the night, right?" No one answered me. "Right?" I asked again in a more shrill voice. "Reiko, you've been asleep for 3 days…" Tsuki told me. "What?!" I shrieked. "Yeah. But you're awake now," she said, like that would fix things. "I gotta go," Shizuo suddenly said. "Why? What's the hurry? You haven't seen me for 3 days," I whined, grabbing his vest to keep him near me. He didn't say anything. "Shizuo…" I said. He looked down, like the bed sheets were so much more important than our conversation. "I…" he started, still looking away from me. "I've always talked about how I hate violence. About how I'd never hurt anyone and if I did it'd never be a woman. Now look at you," he said, finally looking me in the eyes. "You're in this stupid hospital outfit with cords and tubes hooked up to you. And your face… it's all fucked up because of me-" I cut him off by leaning into him, forcing my lips to brush against his. "Stop that. I know you didn't mean it. Don't blame yourself. If it was anyone's fault it was mine. I should never have come between you and Izaya," I giggled and that seemed to make him angrier.

"What are you laughing for?" he yelled, making Tsuki cringe. I'm surprised I was as still as I was. "What else can I do? I'm already in a hospital. And I forgive you. So what are you all hyped up about?" Shizuo sighed. "You just… You make things so hard. Honestly, I thought you were still knocked out. I came here to kiss you goodbye. I was going to leave. Leave you, hell, maybe leave town. So that you could have the chance to live a better life with a better guy if you ever _did_ wake up."

"Awww," Tsuki cooed from the other side of the bed.

"But you're awake now. And… I can't leave," he finished, hanging his head. Sighing contently, I leaned on his shoulder and sweetly said, "I know."

* * *

_**A/N: You know what I'm gonna say. Review! ~xoxo~**_


End file.
